imathrafandomcom-20200214-history
Ziki
ZIki is the capital city of Imathra it has been held by many and destroyed many times. The modern city sits atop many ruins. It rules the surrounding area far to the North and South. It is bordered on the west by mountain ranges and to the East by the large Gorian River History of Ziki Before recorded history * Orc, Hobgoblin, and Goliath Kalazhirs found Ziki as a holy city to Worship Worza the first known god to have influence in Ziki. * Ziki and the Goliaths of Imathra are destroyed during the civil war between Orcs and Hobgoblins. * Ziki lies an abandoned ruin for hundreds of years * Primitive Humans move into Ziki finding the land fertile along with abundant native wildlife. *Orcs and Hobgoblins raid dozens of eastern human settlements as they ride south. *humans unite and build a large wall around Ziki and use it as the center of the first human kingdom. *Eastern border of human Kingdom is beset by an army of undead Orcs and Hobgoblins *Humans begin to migrate west abandoning Ziki and moving into the Mountains. *Orcs and Hobgoblins resettled in Ziki believing that falling out of the graces of Worza had brought there missfortune upon them. Recorded History *0 - The mountain men and the imperial Dwarves come down from the mountain to occupy the furtile planes on the westernmost side of Imathra. *200 - Orcs and Dwarves clash on the border *220 - the 1st border war begins. *229 - after 9 years and thousands of deaths the border war concludes with the majority of the orcs fleeing into the North East and the Hobgoblins and the last remaining Orcs being forced into slavery. *336 - a cold winter blows up from the south *341 - the 100 year winter ends, not alot is written about this time. But Ziki was abandoned several times. During this time an Ancient White Dragon takes up residence in the treasure hords in Ziki's underground. *450 - for decades the dragon defended Ziki and its fertile surrounding lands costing hundreds of thousands of lives both imperial and of the hords. The Age of heros *451 - a golden age begins when a lone rider from the North beyond the border of Imathra he rode straight into Ziki in Desert robes. Know one know what happened in Ziki but after the stranger left the Dragon was Slain. *454 - the humans and Dwarves waste no time re settling what they begin calling the crown lands. The extremely fertile lands around Ziki are claimed by the steel mountain order. *600 - the second border war begins. *626 - the second border war ends with the humans betraying the Dwarves. Masacaring the hords and expelling all non-humans from the city. *650 - it is officially announced that the Zikins as, they had now begun calling them selves, had, well plundering the treasure hords in the casums under Ziki, discovered hundreds of white dragon eggs. *673 - using powerful magic the Zikins forged special saddles and harnesses which aloud them to train and ride the white dragons. *674 - 690 - Dragons from Ziki burnt all of Imantara and the Zikins took the Dwarves, Hobgoblin, Mountain men and a small colony of elves from the south as subject of there mighty kingdom. *741 - King Olivir was assassinated shortly after legitimising his many bastards who had already been quite powerful in court. *743 - 748 a civil war of succession is fort resulting in the deaths of hundred of dragons. The few that remains fleed North never to be seen again after a peasant uprising led to the death of three worymlimgs. *763 - with the dragons gone the subjects rebelled raising Ziki and distributing it's wealth the majority of which went to the elves. Who had suffered the most. *802 - The elves label themselves the Golden Collective and take up residence in Ziki. *804 - The Elves invade the mountains to the east hunting Dwarves for sport. *850 - the Dwarves turn to an ancient god who's symbols they found in there deep mines for guidance. *853 - Dwarven sorcerer gain access to unfathomable powers and corrupt the elves. Creating Drow and sealing them below the earth. *900 - Golvir Shortbeard collected the heads and hands of all the sorcerer who he found had been sacrificing there kin to summon dark monstrositys. Golvir sealed all the artifact of the old god into a deep toom. *934 - Golvir found the church of the stranger based on the presumption that the stranger who slayed the white dragon was a god and one day he would return to save the Dwarves from there sins. The First Age * 935 - Golvir turned his eyes east to Ziki. Having reconquered most of the Dwarven imperium he was in a position of power. He would take back the fertile plains of Ziki. * 937 - Golvir marched east with an army of 10,000. He met little resistance and recaptured Ziki with ease. A small goblin colt had taken up residence there and surrendered immediately.